


Blue

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: AvaLance Shots [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Ava makes a sudden...and out of character decision. Sara helps.





	Blue

Ava sat back in her seat, long blonde hair swept back into the sink and into Sara’s gentle, calloused hands. She loved the way it felt whenever Sara played with, touched, or styled her hair. However, at this particular moment, Ava was a little bit nervous.

“Are you sure that you are qualified to do this, Sara? I trust you with my life and with the Timeline and with the Waverider, but I am not sure that I trust you with my hair.” Ava said, as Sara finished the washing of it and began gloving her hands to dye her girlfriend’s hair… or at least the ends of it.

“I have been doing Laurel’s hair since we were teenagers and I am plenty qualified for just about anything that comes up… in life… as a whole.” Sara teased. “ Just sit back, relax, and trust me. ”

“You know that I trust you with everything I have and everything I am. Knock yourself out. Go for it.” Ava immediately forced herself to relax and passed the small container of bright blue hair dye back to Sara. “ I never expected you to volunteer for this when I mentioned it before.”

“Well, now you know for sure that I am always full of surprises. ” Sara teased with a slight tug at Ava’s hair. She leaned forward to kiss Ava’s brow. “Don’t you ever think you have me all figured out.”

“Oh, of everything out there, that is the one thing I would never presume.” Ava scoffed. “You are an enigma wrapped in a mystery, my dearest.”

“The way you say these things implies the exact opposite… I hope you know that.” Sara replied with a feigned tone as though her feelings had been hurt. She knew at some point she had lost her air of mystery when it came to Ava Sharpe, but still, she enjoyed having someone know her completely… though she was also proud of her ability to surprise Ava occasionally.

“What made you want to dye your hair anyway, Aves? This is a bit out of character.” Sara asked the question Ava was avoiding like the plague. “Blue is a bit… vibrant, for you.”

“Reactions like that are why. Everyone thinks I’m a stick in the mud. I’m boring. That I don’t know how to have fun. I wanted to… be more relatable? Does that make any sense?” Ava finally made herself confess.

“It makes sense when I look at it through your eyes, I guess, but dying your hair doesn’t make you relatable. It just makes your hair blue, or at least the last three inches of your hair blue. If you really want to be more well-liked at the Time Bureau, you’ll have to start opening-up. You have to start letting people get to know the real Ava.” Sara said in her most understanding and comforting tone before the pair lapsed into silence. Sara figured that Ava was contemplating all the wise and poignant things she’d said. When Sara finished her work and pulled her gloves off she realized that in actuality, Ava was dead asleep.

“Baby, wake up. I just need to blow dry your hair and we’re all done.” 

When Sara finished, Ava turned around and saw the blue streak in her hair. “Oh, my God. That’s awesome…. Why the hell did you let me do this to myself?!”


End file.
